Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a multimedia playback method and apparatus, and more particularly to a multimedia playback method and apparatus capable of simultaneously playing several playback languages.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a presentation of a television program in the prior art. Taking broadcasting television news for example, apart from the news being broadcasted by a news anchor, other information such as a current temperature, a chance of rain and a current time is added to captions at an upper part of the television screen, and current severe weather updates (in this instance, a hurricane) are also given in a moving banner below the above information at the top of the television screen.
With the above presentation approach, a viewer needs to be seated in front of the television in order to properly learn about the information provided through the television screen. Further, for viewers that favor different types of programs, only the one viewer holding a remote controller is given the privilege to decide a program to be viewed.
For example, assume that a user A viewing the main screen is watching a particular report on social news. At the time when paying much attention to the social news, the user A may not be aware of the weather information presented by the captions at the upper part of the television screen or the hurricane updates presented by the moving banner.
On the other hand, a user B, who may be quite concerned whether the hurricane affects work or school, is however prohibited from switching to a weather channel due to the lack of control over the remote controller. As a result, the user B can only learn about the hurricane updates through the moving banner.
Moreover, a number of news reports (e.g., ten different news reports) may be presented in turn by the moving banner. Due to the number of news reports and a fast moving speed of the moving banner, the user B may not be able to timely watch complete contents of the concerned news report, such that the user B is deprived from efficiently learning the concerned information.
In other words, users with different needs cannot be flexibly offered with concerned information by the above conventional information providing approach of the prior art television screen. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that satisfies the above user needs.